


Sex or shoes

by Zeddie_morgan09



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddie_morgan09/pseuds/Zeddie_morgan09





	Sex or shoes

As we wait on my carmel cappuccino you just cant help to kiss on my neck. " babe stop we still gotta go to foot locker." After being in the mall for 2hours you would've thought we could've have found a pair. " here go yo drink babe." As i grab my drink we start walking to foot locker but we pass by a victoria secret store nd i chose to glance thru the store. " babe lets see what they got" " man we came for shoes." " please babe " as always he follows in pursuit. I see a few teddys and lingerie sets i would like to try on. " hi my name is samantha how may i help you today?" " hi i would like to try these on." "Ok right this way." She directed us to the dressing room. " alright babe hurry up." I undress down to panties. I choose to put on this lace floral teddy and garter set. I turn to look in the mirror but can't help to see you gazing at curves . You got that look in your eyes as if you wanna rip my clothes off. " hey babe you like this one?" " hell yeah." He say while licking his lips. I smirk. I undress out the garter set and i feel you grope me from behind. You start to kiss my right side of my neck and grab my ass. I grab your dick and start to caress it. You push me up against the wall nd pull you pants down. You pick me up and take a mouth full of pussy. My eyes roll. You tongue outlined my clit made me shake. You put me down and put one leg up on the seating bench. You shove my panties in my mouth so i keep quiet. You flick your dick on my dripping pussy. You grab my neck and pull me back and shove your bulging dick in my awaiting warm pussy. My leg shook . You kissing me on my neck while choking me. I moan softly with   
the panties in my mouth. You take your dick and pick me up and sit me on your dick. It was a track meet the way he stroked my pussy. I creamed all over your dick. My eyes rolled my body shook. You kissed me on my neck as you nutted in my pussy. We kissed so passionately I loved it. We got dressed and exited the dressing room. Walked to the register purchased the garter set and went home. We'll come back another time for some shoes.


End file.
